Think of a happy place
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Connor's feeling a bit down, so Abby helps to cheer him up.  Sorry, its another Abby and Connor in the Cretaceous story, but I think I'll be forgiven ;


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Yes, I know - another "Connor and Abby in the Cretaceous" fic, but I needed a bit of fluffy smut and their current predicament is perfect for that "first time" moment. Reviews and comments always welcomed, and especially needed at the moment to feed the muse that is feeling a bit tired and uninspired at the moment.**

* * *

Connor rolled onto his side with his back to Abby and tried to blink away the tears he could feel stinging his eyes. He was missing home terribly, but trying to put on a brave face around Abby. By his calculations, they had been here about a month now but it may as well have been a lifetime.

"You OK, Connor?" Abby said. He'd been quiet all day, and she was worried about him.

"Mm." He muttered. He was far from OK, but he didn't want to burden her with any more than she already had. She hadn't stood for any of his nonsense and he truly believed they were only alive because of her being so practical and down to earth.

"You're a terrible liar, Conn." She said, moving closer to him and stroking his shoulder. He tried to brush her off, but she persisted. "Talk to me. Maybe it will help?"

"I just want to go home." He said, his voice faltering.

"I know." Abby whispered, circling her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "I miss home too."

Connor rolled onto his back, allowing Abby to snuggle into him. They'd been getting increasingly closer, and it was moments like this that was making life here just about bearable. He stroked her hair and wrapped his arms around her. "This is all my fault."

"Stop it, Connor! We've talked about this. The battery dying on the device was not your fault, falling out of the tree was an accident that could have happened to any one of us, and it was mine and Danny's decision that made him go after Helen." Abby sat up, and placed her hand on his chest. His face crumpled as he lost his battle with the tears he'd been fighting against. "Oh, Conn!" She leaned towards him and kissed his forehead, wiping his cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry, Abs. I've really tried to be strong."

"It's OK. No-one can be strong all of the time." She whispered, wiping a stray tear from her own cheek.

"You seem to manage it."

"I've just learnt to cope with bad situations that's all. I have various strategies to get me through tough times. It hasn't always been like this for me you know." Abby managed a watery smile. "Come on, close your eyes."

"Don't do all that 'think of a happy place' crap again!" Connor said angrily. "It stopped working after the third time."

"Then let's take it a step further this time. Expand on your description. You're on the beach and I'm in a bikini... what are you wearing?"

Connor sighed. He didn't think this was going to work, but he'd play along with Abby for a while. After all, they didn't have anything else to do. "I guess I'm wearing swim shorts."

"Is the beach crowded, or is it just the two of us?"

"It's just us. You're sunbathing and I'm swimming in the sea."

Abby smiled. She was winning. "I like the sound of that. Are you going to join me on the beach?"

Connor nodded. "I have to be careful though. I burn easily, I have pale skin you know!" He laughed, and felt the tension slipping from his body. He had to admit, Abby knew what she was doing.

"Well it's a good thing I packed factor 50 isn't it?" Abby purred. "Sit up, Connor." He did as he was told, a little puzzled. To his surprise, she began stroking his neck and shoulders, and he tensed himself. "Relax, Connor. I'm just putting on some sunscreen for you." Her hands ran from his shoulders and down his arms. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"Don't forget my back." He said nervously. He wondered how far he dared let this game go. Abby's hands drifted to his back, her fingertips softly tracing lines down its full length. If she continued like this, Connor feared he would embarrass himself.

"Need to do your chest too." Abby breathed, shifting herself around to face him. She ran her hands across his chest, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. Connor could barely breathe, he couldn't quite believe this was happening to him. He knew the dream would stop soon, but he was making the most of the moment.

"Now it's your turn. I don't want to burn either." Abby said. She saw a flash of hope in Connor's eyes, followed by his usual self doubt and fear. She took his hand as she turned her back to him, "My neck first." guiding his hand to the nape of her neck. As Connor nervously ran his fingers across her slender neck to her shoulder, she gave a soft sigh. "Both hands now, Connor. We'll be here all day if you just use one hand."

Connor began to caress her neck and shoulders, slowly finding his confidence. "Abby, I ..." he breathed.

"Shh." Abby whispered. "It's just sunscreen. Make sure you rub it in well." She relaxed into his caress, encouraging him with soft sighs. They both needed this; a moment of fantasy to make them forget their hopeless situation. Connor moved closer, feeling her warmth against his body. Any minute now, he'd wake up.

"You need to do my front now." Abby said, turning to face him again. Connor felt his throat go dry as her eyes met his gaze. When she had touched his chest, he had almost exploded; how was he going to cope touching her? He hesitated for a moment, then ran his finger across her throat and down to her breast bone. He couldn't be certain, but Abby's breathing seemed to have deepened. He was beginning to tremble, uncertain of where this was going and how far he could go without crossing a line he shouldn't. Abby's hand took his free hand and she was guiding it to her breast. "Don't forget these." She whispered.

"Abby..." Connor could barely speak. His hand was cupping her breast and his stomach was flipping wildly.

She put her finger on his mouth to silence him, then leaned forward and placed her lips on his. Connor gave a squeak as she kissed him, her lips soft and warm and comforting. "I won't break, Connor. It's OK to touch me." She whispered, kissing him again. Connor returned the kiss, tangling his fingers in Abby's hair. He let out another squeak as she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him. The game had suddenly become very real, and Connor was certain he was going to make a fool of himself. He'd dreamt of this moment for so long, and now it was finally happening he was afraid of ruining it with his lack of confidence.

Abby pulled away and took off her t-shirt and then her bra. "Touch me, Connor." She said, looking up at him through half-opened eyes. Connor gingerly grasped at her breast, his thumb stroking her hardened nipple. Abby sighed happily, which encouraged Connor to become a little braver in his actions. He leaned in and took her other breast in his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue over it.

Abby threw back her head and closed her eyes. "That's it, Connor!" she gasped. Connor could feel his heart pounding so hard in his chest he was certain Abby would be able to feel it too. Her soft flesh felt so good in his hand and his mouth, and he closed his eyes to commit this feeling to his memory in case it never happened again. He was aware that his free hand was just resting on her hip and he decided he needed to do something with it. He cautiously slid it down her leg and then between her legs to stroke her inner thigh. She parted her legs, allowing him to slide his hand further up and his fingers began to rub through her jeans.

Abby tugged at his t-shirt, and he pulled away to allow her to take it off for him. They locked into a hungry, passionate kiss, tongues tangling together and their caresses turning into a needy grabbing of flesh. Both sighed and melted into the other's embrace, lost in the moment. It was Connor that broke it, daring to see if this could go further. He unfastened his jeans and gazed hopefully into Abby's eyes. She responded straight away, her hand sliding inside his boxers and freeing his erection. She kissed his collarbone, then traced a line with her tongue down his torso, circling his naval and then down...

"Abby!" He gasped out loud. Her lips were on his tip, her hand caressing the base. It was almost too much, and he knew he was about to explode. Her lips slid up and down his length and Connor felt his hips twitch. "Abby, I'm going to..." he groaned out, just as he released. Abby continued to stroke his length, her mouth seeking his and kissing him tenderly as he recovered from his orgasm.

As his breathing returned to normal, he pulled Abby into his embrace again. "Did that feel good, Connor?" Abby whispered. Connor couldn't speak, just nodded. "Your turn, I want you to make me come now."

Connor gulped for air. This would be where he ruined everything. Kissing and caressing he could handle, but pleasuring her? Sensing his nerves, Abby slid out of her jeans and underwear and pulled him to her, guiding his hand between her legs. "Just like you were doing before." She said softly. His fingers found her wetness and he slid one inside. He noticed Abby's hips writhe beneath him and heard her breath hitch – was that a good sign? Nervously, he mimicked her earlier actions on him, his tongue swirling her nipple and then down her stomach, circling her naval and then down to her wet heat. He sucked and nipped at her sensitive clit as his fingers slid in and out of her core. Her hips rose to meet him and her soft groans at least sounded like he was doing something right.

"Almost there, Connor!" Abby gasped. "Just a little harder." He obeyed, and immediately felt her internal muscles begin to convulse around his fingers and her hips rolled. "Connor!" she rasped out, riding out her orgasm whilst he continued his ministrations.

"Was that OK?" Connor asked, pulling away.

"More than OK." Abby said, stroking his cheek. Her hand wandered to his cock, he was fully erect again and Abby gazed into his eyes. "I want you." She whispered.

"Want? As in..." Connor almost didn't dare think that she was suggesting they took this even further.

"I want you to make love to me, Connor."

Connor let out a whimper, and almost came there and then. Abby giggled and kissed him softly on the lips. She wrapped herself around him, and pulling him down so that he was laid on top of her between her legs. Connor deepened the kiss, tongues dancing together and saying everything that should have been said months ago. When he finally slid inside her, he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Abby stroked his hair and wiped the tears from his cheeks, understanding the emotion he was feeling.

Their soft moans punctuated the near silence of the Cretaceous night as they moved together as one. Abby soared over the edge first, letting out a soft cry as her entire body shook. She grabbed at the flesh of Connor's backside as he sobbed out her name, releasing himself into her. He collapsed against her, exhausted but extremely happy, and managed to murmur, "I love you."

Abby sighed and kissed him. "Love you too." She whispered, holding him tightly for a few moments, not wanting this to end. Eventually, Connor reluctantly withdrew and rolled onto his back. Abby followed, resting her head against his chest and sinking into his embrace. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep; it would be her first undisturbed night since they'd got here. Sleep didn't come quite so easily for Connor. In the back of his mind, he feared that he would wake up in the morning and all this would have been just a dream. He glanced down at Abby's peaceful face and felt an overwhelming love for her.

As exhaustion finally began to get the better of him, he savoured this last moment – Abby sleeping in his arms and the warmth of their union still coursing through his body. The next time Abby told him to "think of a happy place", this would be where he would come to.


End file.
